The Perks Of Bargaining
by Firefly Red
Summary: To kill or not to kill, the Weasley twins for making bargains with a devil. To be or not to be, cornered by said devil in the Room of Requirement. Hermione Granger liked complications. Just not of this kind...::Sequel to "Firewhiskeys and Bargains"


**Warning: This story contains some lemons. I wouldn't call it lemony goodness cause I'm no pro at writing sex scenes. Nevertheless here's the sequel to 'Firewhiskeys and Bargains'**

 **P.S: Major thanks to SmileSimplify for pointing out some very obvious errors which I'll rectify right now. The Weasley twins had returned during Harry's Seventh year because they never cleared Newts during their time, according to my story. They'll obviously not attend grsduation but they had arrived at Hogwarts only 2 weeks before Newts and planned on writing it with Ron.**

 **P.P.S: Some reviewers have requested me to label this as dub-con/rape although I fail to understand why. Nevertheless I'll keep the lemons at a minimum the next time so that it doesn't come out all citrussy. Once again thanks for letting me know. I'll work on better fics in future hopefully.**

The Great hall was once again abuzz with excitement.

Last match of their year and Gryffindor had done it again. They brought both glory and the precious House cup back to their dorm.

How did they win you ask? With the Slytherin seemingly having the upper hand thanks to the Seeker, how then did Gryffindor manage to emerge victorius...again?

Well, Hermione thought to herself smugly as she gazed proudly at the Red Quidditch team accepting the House cup from Dumbledore's able hands whilst wearing their best smiles, it was pure semantics that's all.

Malfoy thought he had been so damn cunning, what with stealing her wand and cursing her to not spill the beans on him.

Hermione Granger wasn't called the Brightest Witch of her Age for nothing.

It had taken her no time to figure out the major flaw in Malfoy's curse, the moment she had escaped that dreadful locker room. Sure, the git had cursed her but only to not open her mouth in front of her own House mates.

He never said anything about Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Slytherin too but that obviously didn't count here.

She rushed back to the Great hall and was glad to see most of the students had emptied out, probably to attend last minute chores before the big match began.

She was very glad about that. She didn't think she could keep her temper in check if she saw traitors from her own house, no doubt having a hearty belly-ache laugh over how they had fooled the cleverest girl at Hogwarts and sent her to the snake pit with a cloak that constituted her entire survival kit.

Her ranting session could wait now. She had more important things to do, like find Ravenclaw's Luna Lovegood, relate the entire damnable story too, subtracting a few details obviously and send her to Harry to pass on her warning about drinking any shit from any shitty bottle.

Pummeling Fred and George until they would have to be levitated to the Hospital Wing could wait too, she had thought with gritted teeth as her eyes scanned the Ravenclaw table until it landed on those familiar blond locks.

She nearly danced with relief.

It was a real shame though Luna's hair color had to be exactly of the same shade as a certain Slytherin who not too long ago, had his tongue shoved down her throat. She ignored the shivers that accompanied those formidable memories and rushed towards the dreamy Ravenclaw, sitting all alone at her side of the table.

10 minutes later, the two witches were heading towards the Gryffindor Locker room, at the behest of Luna who had heard them discuss about heading there directly after breakfast. Hermione strove to contain her increasing temper as they neared in their destination.

She thought she had succeeded when she met her best friend's bright green eyes when the locker door swung open, and then instantly have her being crushed in his uniform clad embrace a mere few seconds later.

She had nothing to blame him for. After all, he had been as drunk as she was last night and the Firewhiskey had clearly paralyzed the rational side of his brain. As well.

He pulled away after a moment and gazed at her with an unreadable expression. "You're alright, Hermione."

She forced a smile at him in response. "Well, I had to get back here in one piece didn't I? Last game of the year and you'd kill me if I missed it"

He flashed her a fond smile and Hermione's anger melted, just a bit at the sight of it.

Harry then turned his attention to Luna. "Hello Luna", he said rather pleasantly.

"Hello Harry." Why did she always have to sound like she was day-dreaming?

"What brings you here?"

Hermione replied for Luna. "I brought her here. She needs to tell you something."

Harry gazed at her inquisitively, silently requesting her to explain further to which she shook her bushy brown head.

"I can't tell you anything." His eyes narrowed at her in worry. He moved away from the door to allow them to walk in.

As she stepped in and looked around, her temper inflamed with a vengeance when she caught sight of the despicable grins plastered on the Weasley twins' faces at the far corner as they chorused together "Hi Hermione!"

If there was a wand in her hand right now, she'd be currently be under investigation by the Ministry for juvenile murder of not one, but two wizards shortly before their Qudditch match. And then she would be sent to Azkaban to serve a few years in imprisonment. Which was probably worth a price.

Her rage knew no bounds.

Luckily, there were only about four Gryffindors in the locker room including the twins. Some were in the showers and some hadn't even come in at all. Lazy arses. Ron and Ginny were back at the dorms, having some spat regarding Ginny's accidentally-on-purpose transfiguration of Lavender Brown's lingerie into men's underwear.

Ginny was a sweetheart, Hermione had to smile at that tit-bit of news.

Harry politely asked the other two Gryffindors, Demelza Robins and Cormac McLaggen to excuse them for a few minutes which they politely obliged to.

Hermione ignored the way McLaggen gave her an obvious once-over before leaving the locker room.

And then all hell broke loose.

Before she could stop herself, she had stormed over to Fred Weasley and recreated the infamous punch scene from her Third Year at the Hogwarts' grounds.

Except this time, Draco Malfoy was sadly not the victim. Fred was.

His brother shrunk back immediately but it was too late. At lightning speed, Hermione had turned to him and gave him a loud stinging smack.

Thank Merlin for the little miracles though because she had missed his face by a few seconds when he was preparing to dodge her. Granted his arm hurt terribly but at least her hand hadn't landed left its imprint on his face.

"Was there any point in time when you planned on telling me about striking ludicrous bargains with the egotistical ferret face who dwells in the snake pit?", her tone was positively dripping with sarcasm and anger.

If Harry was shocked at witnessing his best friend slap a fellow Gryffindor, he never said anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him already engaged in a deep conversation with Luna.

Perhaps Luna had cast a _Muffliato_ charm at the corner where the three Gryffidors stood for he never bothered to look her way. She did notice the way the pressure of air around them had changed. His green eyes were focused solely on the Ravenclaw.

Talk about being smart.

Fred shot a look at his brother, their smiles long gone instead to be replaced by a kind of apologetic expression which looked quite out of place.

They stared solemnly at her for a moment until before Hermione could snap again, George finally spoke.

"We had no ill intentions, Hermione."

Hermione could roll her eyes to another dimension at that statement.

"Yes, of course you didn't. How could you even contemplate making deals with the devil?"

This time, Fred hesitated a whole minute before deciding to reply.

"We thought it'd make you happy to finally kiss your crush"

And just like that, every ounce of irritation and anger coursing through Hermione's veins vanished. She really hoped that the twins would take the rapid reddening of her cheeks as a result of her anger and not her utter embarrassment.

Unfortunately, it was just an unlucky day for Hermione Granger.

The smirks slowly found their way onto the twins' faces and she had to marvel at how well those mischievous looks suited their features. Gone were the regretful puppy eyes and grim lips.

"Don't be daft you ignorant pricks. Why would I ever crush on ferret-boy?" Her voice trembled slightly with nervousness. She didn't even sound convincing to her own self and she mentally wished for a hole to open up on the floor so she could jump in and disappear forever.

Those amused expressions that screamed "Really Hermione?" told her there was no use pretending.

The jig was up. Her most embarrassing secret was out, Merlin knows how and it was pointless denying it in front of the Weasley twins.

She sighed in resignation. "What exactly did you tell him?"

"We asked him to go easy on Harry in exchange for a kiss."

"With the Gryffindor Golden Girl"

"He was baffled at first. Rightfully so."

"Then we told him you were crushing on him for a few months now"

"And he was too stunned to respond"

"Obviously didn't believe us"

"But somehow we convinced him"

"Strangely, he wasn't as opposed to the idea as we expected him to be"

"Yes that was rather odd"

"We mentioned the dare to him, every little detail."

"Right from the cloak to the Confusing Concoction"

"Obviously we never meant to get him to drink it"

"Then we asked him for some Firewhiskey to set the stage for daring you"

"And he asked us to get you drunk"

" 'Cause he figured your brains would get in the way of believing a piss-worthy story about his bottle"

"That's all that ever happened. He's going to go easy on Harry, trust us"

"And why should I, after everything you've and he's done?" Hermione spoke sharply, still processing their whole scheme in her mind. She tried not to dwell on the fact that Draco Malfoy knew about her unreasonable crush on him for it would only mortify her and thus lead to more red cheeks.

George seemed to hesitate at this, clearly now in the light of day and with the rational clogs of his brain working, wondering how anyone from Slytherin could ever be trusted

"How about you don't answer that?" Hermione suddenly growled, yes, _growled_ at them as she was hit with unnecessary flashbacks yet again and felt her anger storm over her body.

"Thanks to you, not only does a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy no less, knows Harry Potter's best friend has a crush on him and can use it as blackmail, gossip and what not just to ensure my life is perfectly ruined, but the cherry on top is he stole my bloody wand whilst kissing me in addition to..."

Suddenly she began to choke up on her words.

The curse had made it's presence known finally, just when she was about to tell them about what else that slimy git had taken from her.

Her eyes started to water as she began to cough painfully, her throat felt like it had been clogged and Merlin help her was she going to get back at Draco Malfoy for reducing her to this embarrassing mess.

Luckily for her, the first good thing to happen today was the fact the Fred and George Weasley weren't dense enough to disregard her coughs.

"Bloody hell, he's cursed you hasn't he?

"That's it. I think he's stolen our beloved potion"

"Yes, isn't it Hermione?"

In between her immense relief and coughing mania, Hermione managed to gasp out, "Ask Luna"

Half an hour later, with Luna's aid and Harry's alertness, The Gryffindor team were at an all time high cautious mood and Hermione could have jumped around with joy at having resolved the big problem of becoming a traitor to her own House by being so horribly helpless.

At least one of her big problems.

Now remained the tasking question at hand of how to get back her wand.

How to deal with her crush knowing about her crush.

And how to prevent it from being published as the cover story of The Daily Prophet.

She had sworn to the twins, wand or no wand, she'd not hesitate to pummel them both to Merlin's grave if they ever dared to pass this fact around for petty Galleons.

Thankfully, they had no intention of embarrassing her further.

Now only after having a chat with the Slytherin Prince could she decide whether her life was a contender for the next hot gossip or not.

* * *

Right after the celebrations at the Great Hall, what with the Gryffindor flags unfurling magically from the ceiling and the entire Gryffindor table on their feet and shouting with joy, Hermione Granger was brimming with happiness.

Granted certain issues nagged the back of her mind but she had decided to temporarily ignore them. Seeing her two best friends' wide grins was enough to melt the worry from her heart and when they swooped her in for a long loving group hug, she struggled to push back the hot stinging sensations to the back of her eyes. She squeezed them shut then.

She was just overwhelmed that's all. The entire day had been a whirlwind rollercoaster of emotions and they had caught up to her in the moment, in the arms of her best friends in the whole wide world.

"I'm so proud of you both", she mumbled into their ears and she felt their smiles widen ever more if that was possible against her shoulders.

God, she loved them so much. The fact that her time with them was limited to 2 weeks scared her in so many ways, she refused to dwell on it longer than required.

Simply put, she wanted to spend as many moments with them as time permitted her to before the inevitable graduation and the eventual parting of ways.

Although she'd still get to see them at the Burrow every now and then so that counted as a blessing.

With these thoughts racing across her mind, Hermione was making her upstairs to the Seventh floor. Her trek to the Library had left her surprised, and disappointed to find so many seventh years huddled around tables, clearly doing last minute revisions for their Newts that began on Monday. She wished for less crowd and more solitude and the Room of Requirement was an ideal choice.

The Seventh floor was deserted at this time of the night. It was past 11 pm, the celebrations had long been over and the seventh years had been granted permission to stay up past curfew at the Library to prepare for their Newts. That was a relief indeed. It wouldn't help matters if they were all sneaking around Flinch and his sometimes pest of a cat, Mrs. Norris.

She reached the place where the room was supposed to be camouflaged and walked past it thrice, thinking how she needed a warm cozy place to study, fireplace and all and the door slowly shimmered into view. Satisfied, Hermione sauntered in.

Before halting in surprise.

The Room had given her what she needed yes.

But had she really asked for a _Draco Malfoy_ , wearing a grey jumper and lounging on some lavish double bed?

Absolutely not!

She was done being speechless for the day.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded sharply.

He merely flicked a glance at her, never smirking even once.

Oh god, he wasn't brooding now was he?

"Hello to you too Granger" he said, albeit teasingly.

"I asked you something!"

"Brightest witch of her age is rather woolly in the brain today. What does it look I'm doing?"

He brought his hands up in line of sight of Hermione's eyes so she could see the book he held.

Okay, so he had been studying. But why here?

"Couldn't you go to the library?" she hissed, not giving him the benefit of catching her tongue-tied.

"I could you ask the same thing", he replied smugly.

She huffed and threw back her wild curls from her face, the ones that had disentangled themselves from her messy bun before saying "Funny, I thought you were licking your wounds here, what with failing the Slytherin team. Again. Can't say anyone missed you at the celebrations though" Now she couldn't help feel a tad smug.

His grey eyes instantly darkened at this remark. He threw back the covers from his legs and swung them away from the bed and to the floor.

Bad move. The git was wearing boxers!

His casual stroll almost equated to a predator sizing up it's prey and before she knew it, he was standing merely centimeters from her for the second time that day.

"Are you actually implying you were looking for me Granger?", his amused tone contrasted with that dark look in his mercurial eyes.

"I was actually looking for the thief who stole my wand", she replied coolly. not letting the heat radiating from his body affect her.

"Do you want it back?" his voice had suddenly dropped to a low decibel.

"Yes you loathsome prick, I do"

"Well how about we strike a bargain then?"

Hermione never believed she could despise a word as much as she despised ' bargain'.

"Haven't you struck enough bargains to last you a lifetime?" she muttered angrily.

"Last one for today, I promise"

"I have no wish to waste precious time arguing with a stubborn pureblood as yourself so best get it done with."

"Answer honestly to my one simple question that's all"

As the words left his mouth, Hermione couldn't help being taken aback. Knowing the Slytherin's ambitions all too well, she was all set to lock lips with him again at his command. Nobody had prepared her for this.

A tiny part of her was sorely disappointed but she didn't dare dwell on it further.

"Well, what is it?"

Now, Draco's infamous smirk returned and Hermione mentally swore. Damn him and damn his bloody sexy smirks. She had honestly had enough of them today but apparently, he didn't.

He leaned in again, so close his tantalizing scent of musk, citrus and Firewhiskey filled her nostrils and embedded themselves to her nasal memory bank. His voice was as silky as ever when he spoke again.

"Have you ever fingered yourself whilst thinking of me?"

Hermione gasped indignantly, flushing under his intense scrutiny of her.

"Have you gone barking mad? That's absolute dragon-dung and I refuse to respond"

"Let's not pretend to ignore the elephant in the room Granger" Malfoy now sounded like his arrogant self, clearly relishing in her discomfort. "The Weasleys have told me everything I need to know."

"My answer still holds. I refuse to comment on such a crude question"

Malfoy sighed and tried again. "If you answer me, I'll dutifully let you go this one time for interfering in my plans"

"What plans?"

Now Malfoy looked slightly irritated. "Aren't you just so bright today?" he flashed her his trademark sneer. "My plans to serve a certain drink to Potter before the game."

It was Hermione's turn to smirk up at him, forgetting she was arguing with a boy clad in boxers, her crush no less and letting her smart-aleck mouth take over.

"Oh I did nothing at all." Her voice held the perfect balance between feigned innocence and self- satisfaction. "It was just Gryffindor smartness mixed with a large dose of Slytherin stupidity."

She had just thrown back his own words at him from their earlier encounter and it couldn't have felt better than this.

For a moment, his grey eyes had hardened at her and she could have sworn she saw a temper rising. "Feisty little Gryffindor aren't you?" he whispered, all traces of amusement gone only to be replaced with an unexplainable look. He then raised hand to the back of her head and slowly began to caress her hair.

Before Hermione could react and knee him in the groin, he spoke "Baiting me isn't wise Granger, especially when I already have the upper hand. Too late now, you've already asked for it."

And with that, he instantly fisted that same hand that had been caressing her curls and tugged her head roughly back at a painful angle before crashing down his lips for a bruising kiss.

Hermione knew she was fucked when her body heated up at his show of pure male dominance and she let out an involuntary moan that rumbled into his mouth.

He poured all his anger into his kiss, biting and sucking her lips until he was sure they were swollen. He was undoubtedly pissed at her, infuriated really because she had somehow ruined what was supposed to be a big victory for his team. He would love to know exactly how she had done so.

But that could wait for tomorrow.

Right now, he needed to punish her. Punish her for being a smart ass and weaseling out her House from his clutches, punish her for breaking Slytherin's high hopes and dreams and punish her for getting him aroused just by being her feisty, spitfire self.

Most important of all, he needed to punish her for denying him a proper answer to that one single question.

His other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, reveling in the feel of her breasts pressed up against his chest again. Hermione let her fingers brush over his baby fine hair and Draco felt wicked pleasure in having her under his control.

He walked her back, his lips still firmly locked with hers until the back of her knees hit the bed and she toppled backwards, taking him with her.

Her mind was such a complete mess right now. She wanted to live out her fantasy by giving into the subject of her dreams but at the same time, there was the dread that came with sleeping with a Slytherin, behind her friends' back and less than 48 hours before her Newts began.

At that point, Malfoy pulled away and glared down at her, literally pinned her with his ice-cold gaze. "Stop fucking analysing everything for once and just live a little Granger"

Bloody hell, how did he know?

"I don't want this Malfoy" she began to plead suddenly. "This is all so very wrong. Let me go and we'll just pretend this never happened"

A low husky chuckle escaped his lips which didn't help matters much. That sound went straight to the apex between her legs and she struggled to close her legs before he could feel the apparent wetness.

"You have wanted this for so long haven't you Granger?"

"No..no I never did"

He rose a pale brow at her. "Really?"

"Yes"

"I swear to Merlin if I touch you right now, you're gonna be in bigger trouble for lying right to my face"

Her heart felt as if it would hammer its way out of her chest at those words. One touch there and she'd be done for.

"Malfoy please, don't"

Too late.

A loud gasp escaped her lips when she felt his calloused fingers skirt their way into her trousers and brush tentatively against her damp knickers.

By the sight of his lust darkened grey orbs and a slow predatory smirk forming on his lips, she knew she was a goner.

"I'm gonna fuck you really hard, you know that right?"

By this point, Hermione was on the verge of crying out of frustration and helplessness.

"Don't do this please, anything but this" The haze in her chocolate brown eyes smoothly contradicted with her words,

He merely flashed her an annoyed glance before dipping his head to her earlobe and biting the tender flesh until she let out a small scream.

"For once in your life Granger" his voice had sounded a 100 shades of husky against her ear and she had shuddered. "Do something for your own self"

He didn't even allow her the time to ponder over his words before he leaned down and sucked her throat, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses here and there and making sure her neck was adorned with his bite marks.

He brought up one of his hands to rub lightly against her collarbone whilst the other hand did a swift job of unbuttoning her blouse and hastily throwing it away.

Following which he roughly tore her bra down the middle and then latched his mouth onto the nipple of her right breast while bringing his hand up to fondle with the other mound. "Your breasts are so perfect, Granger", he whispered huskily before resuming the sucking of her nipple.

He pulled away suddenly and for a heartbeat moment, Hermione thought he was done playing games but her. But he only gifted her with one of his lustful smirks before pulling over the hem of him jumper over his head and throwing it away.

To say that Draco Malfoy had an absolutely deliciously built body would be an understatement.

Sure he was lean but it was exactly the right amount of lean. His muscles were proportioned to his lanky frame and the scar Harry had cursed him with almost seemed like a beautiful souvenir from some war.

He allowed her to rake her eyes over his body and almost felt giddy with joy when her eyes had strayed further down and a tint of red blossomed on her cheeks,  
no doubt having caught sight of the fine barely-there hair right below his navel that disappeared into his boxers.

He crawled atop her again, making sure his cloth-covered cock rubbed against the apex between her legs. She looked absolutely mouth-watering right now, with her cheeks flushed and her wild brown hair spread across the pillow. Her usually fiery eyes seemed dazed and he could literally feel the internal battle she was having with herself.

It was very typical of her, to stop and analyse every damn bit even if it meant at the risk of her own happiness.

He bent down until they were almost nose-to-nose, making sure she looked him dead in the eye when he reached his hands down to hook his thumbs at the edges of her knickers.

"Let me fuck you Granger and then we can forget this ever happened", he said in that same silky voice.

For a fleeting moment, she felt betrayed.

"Is this a one night thing then?" she tried her hardest to sound indifferent.

He gazed down at her and began to chuckle again. He playfully tapped her forehead then, and the dread that Hermione had momentarily felt vanished at his next words.

"I'll rephrase that. I'll fuck you and then we can forget those _bargains_ ever happened"

When her eyes widened in indignation, he merely rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers again, silently slipping her out of her knickers and thus leaving her completely naked.

He pulled away again, his silver eyes roaming over her body appreciatively. Merlin did she really hide this body under those hideous robes? He noticed how a red blush seemed to be forming on her cheeks again and his heart could have skipped with joy.

She really did like him, didn't she?

As far as the night had gone, she had responded quite delightfully to his sensual ministrations.

The Weasley twins had been right after all.

Little miss Gryffindor prude Hermione Granger had a certain thing for Slytherin's Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly he was overwhelmed with the feeling of exhibiting his male dominance and claiming her as his own.

"On your hands and knees. Now" he gruffly commanded.

She looked at him uncertainly for a few seconds before slowly obeying his order and flipping onto her stomach, her hands and knees pressed against the mattress.

When he made no move after this, she made to turn her head so as to glance at him. But a _thwack_ against her bum made all coherent thoughts fly out the window and a loud moan escape her lips.

A hard body instantly pressed itself against her back and Hermione swooned at the feel of his calloused hands winding themselves around her waist and easily shifting into position.

When a long shaft that seemed to be made of silken steel stole its way in between her nether regions so it could rub itself against her womanhood, Hermione let out another long helpless moan.

Bloody hell, when had he rid himself of those boxers?!

"Indulge me for a moment here Granger" His words were hit right against her ear in addition to his hot breaths.

"Mmm" was all she could utter.

"Did you, or did you not finger yourself whilst thinking of me?"

He couldn't believe the audacity she had in stammering out a 'No'.

 _Thwack!_

Another mercilessly hard slap to her bum and Hermione was left panting.

"I'll repeat my question" he spoke conversationally, ignoring the way her juices were slowly trickling down and leaving their trail across his cock which was still pressed intimately against her nether lips.

"Did you finger yourself to my thoughts?"

"N-n..no"

Another _smack_ resounded in the Room.

"Be honest Granger"

"I didn't"

Suddenly, she let out a scream of pleasure when he pushed in the tip of his shaft into her.

"Say the _fucking_ truth Hermione. I won't fuck you if you don't" This time, his voice was laced with hidden anger when he spoke against her ear

The moment her given name rolled off his tongue, Hermione could take it no more.

"I did!" she finally cried out. "I've fingered myself uncountable times to your thoughts in every imaginable place. Prefects' bathroom, Girls' dormitory, my own muggle bedroom and even after shagging Ron out of frustration for not being able to come!"

That was practically music to his ears. And just what he needed as encouragement so as to thrust all the way into her warm tight hole.

Simultaneously, they both moaned at the feeling of finally giving into the forbidden pleasure they had been yearning for since that passionate kiss they shared earlier that day

Their loud groans only grew louder and louder throughout the night along with the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin.

Their books remained forgotten on the floor near the bed where they shagged like randy teenagers, coming so many times in different positions that their mixed fluids left large wet stains on the covers of the mattress.

Needless to say, things had changed for certain. For better or worse could only be left to decide the following morning.

* * *

The next day at the Great Hall, Hermione sat across from her two best friends at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, all the glamour charms to hide the bite marks that adorned her neck, well in place.

Her wand was safely tucked in her robe pocket.

Probably the git had cast an _Obliviate_ on her because she could barely recall a thing after having passed out after her fourth orgasm of the night.

She had woken up in her own bed that morning surprisingly, her wand tucked underneath her pillow and a terrible yet pleasurable ache between her legs.

That's when she remembered who she had shagged last night.

Not wanting to ponder over it so early in the morning, she had taken a shower, changed into her robes and trudged downstairs for breakfast. Her body ached horribly after having been so ruthlessly shagged less than 24 hours ago and she fervently hoped that the pain would all be worth it.

Her best friends looked harassed, bed-ridden and downright gloomy. No doubt the Newts fever had caught up with them. Matter of fact, most of her batch mates wore similar exhausted expressions.

As they quietly munched on their food, zoned out in their own personal problems, the owls began to swoop in with a great flurry of feathers and hooting, flying over to their respective owners.

When a great black regal-looking owl landed in front of the Gryffindor Princess, no one else looked more shocked than her.

It was a well-known fact that Hermione Granger owned no owls.

And it was also a well known fact that only Malfoys owned the best-looking breeds of owls.

Paling slightly at the feel of so many eyes locked on her, she grabbed the piece of parchment the owl held out to her with his talon. Without further hesitation, she proceeded to read the neat cursive words scrawled across it.

There were just a few words really.

 _Granger,_

 _I was done bargaining until I found your knickers under my bed._

 _Meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight._

 _I'll handle this one for you..._

 _Don't mind me calling you a mudblood this one time._

 _D.M_

And as if on cue, somebody roughly tapped her shoulder.

"Granger, I believe you have something of mine"

She could recognize that drawl even in her sleep.

She slowly turned around and as warm brown eyes locked with cold grey ones, a very refreshing wave of memories of last night's sex rampage flooded over her and she blushed involuntarily.

Luckily for her, the people watching took it as a sign of her getting enraged.

Before she could snap at him, the piece of parchment was snatched from her hand and she was rewarded with the coldest sneer she had ever been given before.

"Somebody obviously thought this prank to be legendary. Unfortunately, I don't write to mudbloods"

With this, he whistled to his owl, which gracefully flew over to land on his shoulder, flashed her another cold glare and then walked away from the Gryffindor table back to his own seat at the Slytherin table, his croonies snickering as they glanced at her.

Hermione Granger was left to calm down her two best friends who were downright pissed at the way ferret-boy had arrogantly dealt with her. Ron was in a murderous mood too but she somehow convinced them both that one of his fellow Slytherins had decided to prank her by pretending to send a letter from Malfoy.

She saw the Weasley twins flash her naughty winks from the corner of her eye.

And she sighed wearily.

It was gonna begin all over again...

Bargain. Shag, Repeat.

 _Next time, s_ he thought with a tired sigh, _I'm never going to drink Firewhiskey ever again._

After all, Firewhiskey was just Satan in liquid form.

* * *

 **I really suck at lemons and that was awfully hard to write. Forgive me if it wasn't up to expectations but it's my first smut scene so please be generous...**

 **So that was the sequel to 'Firewhiskeys and Bargains'. Nope there won't be another sequel to this one. This was it folks. Leave a review please! It's a writer's fuel :)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
